The Tin Matchmaker
by Lady Dark Angel
Summary: Cain knowns he owes DG everything for all her help. Now he has a plan to deliver. Can one former Tin Man, get his two friends to realize that they are perfect for each other? GlitchDG
1. Operation Brainstorm!

The Tin Matchmaker

By: Lady Dark Angel

A.N./Disclaimer: Hi all! This is yet another DG/Glitch fic, the twist is that it is ALL from Cain's POV. I repeat, this is PURELY Glitch/DG fan fic. This is in no way a DG/Cain or Glitch/Cain (sorry C/DG and C/G lovers out there) if you are against this pairing, LEAVE, will not deal with whiner-babies. I do not own Tin man or Glitch…though I do wish otherwise XD Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: Operation Brainstorm

X.x.X.x.X

By the gods, sometimes fate works too slowly. I shook my head as DG wrapped an arm around Glitch's shoulder. Those two could give a guy cavities just watching them together. A shadow fell to my right; I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Dad, are you spying?" Jeb teased. I grinned.

"Just keeping on eye on two friends…nothing special." Yeah right, and the Azkedilia was just PMSing for all those years, possessed.

Jeb just chuckled. I reveled in the sound, it reminded me of Adora.

My chest tightened momentarily. I'll never get used to her being gone. She'd be proud of me though, probably call me a softy for my attempts in helping nurture DG and Glitch's budding relationship.

I owed DG a lot of thanks. She freed me from my prison, found my son, and helped me find my heart. I saw her as the daughter I never had.

And if I have my way, I'll repay her by bringing her and zipper-head together. All I needed now was a little bit of help from a certain empathic viewer…

TBC

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. I just wanted to get a foot in the door. Please review and give me your input, you know, how you think I should possibly proceed.


	2. Arranged Meetings

The Tin Matchmaker

By: Lady Dark Angel

A.N./Disclaimer: WOW! I cannot believe I got review so quickly! I'm so happy!!! (Does a jig) I LOVE YOU GUYS! I have a few thanks to give out, not just from this story, but from my last one (not sure how to write out thank you's to people via messages… Xx) ok then:

Reviewers of: Dawn

dreams of ice: I'm glad you thought it was cute. Thank you!

Tori7: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it XD Unclear you say? Well, no, she's not pregnant; she's unusually embarrassed about being seen naked in the morning. Sorry about that.

Kawaii Usagi Chan San: OMG thank you so much! I know I adore this couple too! I might, keyword, MIGHT, do a sequel to the story XD we'll see.

Thank you all! I love you guys! You all really made my day!

And now…REVEIWERS OF: The Tin Matchmaker Chapter 1 Operation Brainstorm!

Ginny Lovegood: AH!! THANK YOU!!! (hugs author) I miss 'I will Remember You' that story had me up till the last nano-second (hugs Glitch-Ambrose/DG) Thank you for reviewing!!!!

Gamine Madcap: Thank you!! I'm glad you like this idea! It just sorta hit me out of the blue! Thank you again so much!!

Drakeluvr: Yes, I hope so XD I hope I don't disappoint. It gave me giggles just imagining him trying to be a matchmaker THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Well that takes care of my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! I'm all toasty inside! All my reviewer no matter the story, I could never write without you! You are my muses and inspirations! GROUP HUG!!! J/K XD But onto a serious note…I DO NOT OWN TIN MAN..or glitch (sob). Now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 2: Operation – Arranged Meetings

X.x.X.x.X

Finding Raw was easy enough, talking him into helping was the tough part. Being a viewer, he was always weary of the idea of routing through others emotions. Manipulation was definitely not his strong point…but still.

I found him in the garden by the roses, deep in thought. I could smell the potent fragrance of the seasoned blooms. Adora loved the scent of summer blossoms…she'd always said that the flowers were at their sweetest in a last of the hot months. Adora…I shook my head waving away her face.

"Raw." I greeted as I approached him at his right. He looked at me with a smile.

"Cain. Been long time. You have need of Raw?" I blew out a breath. Sometimes his directness was refreshing, others a little unnerving.

"I need your help." He listened quietly as I recounted to him my plan. His lips twitched as if trying not to smile.

"Cain, want DG to love Glitch. And Glitch love DG…Love there. Hidden." I shifted my feet, the grass springy beneath my boots.

"Cain want to help DG, love DG like daughter…" I nodded feeling very uncomfortable. "Raw help. Have much thanks for DG. DG give Raw life, give Raw courage. Much thanks." Excellent. We moved from the garden back to the palace. Time to let the games begin.

X.x.X.x.X

I watched as Glitch dashed away from the kitchens, a roll clasped tightly in his hand. I had to hand it to him, no one else could brave the kitchen of the 'troll'. At least that's what we'd fondly grown to call the palace cook. A mammoth of a woman…I think? Was she a woman? Gah, anyways….Glitch ran past my nook in the wall.

"Glitch!" I called as I managed to catch the collar of his worn jacket. Gods, didn't the man ever think to get this thing fixed, or just get a new one? He yelped and swung around, his arm almost whacking me in the face. Oh, that little son of a…

"Glitch it's me!" I growled. He froze. Next thing I knew I was enveloped in a bear hug.

"Cain! Thank Ozma it's you! I thought your were that beast coming to cleave me!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes, shook him off, counting to ten in my head. What DG saw in this head case I'll never know. Speaking of which…

"Yeah, no problem. I was actually sent here because DG said she needed your help." It wasn't exactly a lie… He looked surprised and pleased.

"DG's looking for me? " The delight in his eyes reminded me of Jeb on his birthday. Glitch really was gone on her. "Is something wrong?" The seriousness in his expression made me bite back a grin.

"No, I bumped into her as she was leaving your lab, something about her Vocal… Tone… Communicator…thingy acting up?" I hadn't bumped into her, but I saw her so it wasn't a complete lie, and she HAD mumbled something about the V.T.C. whatever that was…

"Well I best not keep her waiting! The V.T.C. huh? Hmm must me a octave-converter short or perhaps a cog that's slipped. Strange…" his voice faded off as he walked away. Good I sighed. Now to see how Raw was doing with DG.

X.x.X.x.X

Being a royal guard has LOTS of advantages. One being that as a guard, you know almost every secret passage and short cut around the palace. I found Raw and DG in record time. He was leading her down a corridor that Glitch would soon be arriving, if my own calculations were correct.

Aww, right on time. I smiled as Glitch spotted DG. Raw, knowing his part of the of the 'meeting' was done, made an excuse and left. Now to just watch…..

A.N.: XD was this a little better? Don't worry, there'll be more! I'm toying with the idea of switching POV's though…making interaction btwn the intended couple is hard to do while under Cain's POV. Review please and give me you opinions! LUV YOU GUYS!!!!!!


	3. Operation Closet Fever

The Tin Matchmaker

By: Lady Dark Angel

A.N./Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tin Man or Glitch (I will though, oh yes I shall! in my dreams XD) Oh! MORE REVIEWS!! (Jumping up and down) you guys really know how to make a girl feel better after a hard day XD Lots of luvs!! I like to take this moment to thank my reviewers…:

_Benihime91_: Oh thank you! Gosh you're making me blush! I will try to update as often as possible! I'm thinking of trying to tough out as Cain's POV. Thanks again for your wonderful review!

_Ginny Lovegood_: LOL I think you mean 'sitting in a tree' which is btw adorable XD I can ALMOST see someone saying that in the story…the problem is finding someone who WOULD know it much less say it LOL!! Thank you for your review!!!! XD

_Drakeluvr_: Thank you! I'm so happy that you're enjoying this XD Thank you for your review!!!

_Kayla_: Thank you! I appreciate your kind words and your great advice! It is hard writing from 1st person so letting me know what I need to work on really does help, thank you again for your wonderful review! I'm happy that I'm sticking to character that was a main concern of mine XD

Well, that takes care of my fabulous reviewers (you guys are the absolute BEST!!!! Luv ya!) Now I think its time to put my money where my mouth is and move forward XD Oh YEAH! ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 3: Operation – Closet Fever

X.x.X.x.X

I watched from behind a suit of armor, an almost perfect vantage point, as Glitch approached DG, a boyish smile on his face. Relief coursed through me, good. Maybe he wasn't quite as clueless as I thought! He stopped in of her, bodies a scant few inches apart.

"Hey Deej! Long time no see! Hear you were looking for me!" Glitch greeted merrily. I nearly groaned. Strike that, he's worse. Didn't he have a suave bone in his body? I bit back a snort, probably not. He probably couldn't find his way out of a bag, let alone, remember how to work, manly charm.

To my surprise, DG chuckled, sidling closer. Why do I get the feeling that this is their flirting?

"Yeah that phone proto-type you made for me, is acting wonky. I was hoping you could come check it out…" She tugged shyly twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Her free hand lightly rested on his worn sleeve.

Bonus for DG. At least one of them has some initiative! Wait, what's a…phone? Aw not important…I shook the thought away, returning my thoughts to my objective. They reminded me of two kids, so shy and innocent. Very bizarre.

Glitch grinned, rubbed the back of his head and offered DG his elbow. Ever the gentleman, I noted. Adora always lectured me about how a man should always be a gentleman around a woman and children. DG didn't count as a child, but Adora would definitely have approved.

"Lead the way, doll, I'll have it fixed in a jiff!" She took his arm and they continued down the corridor, joking and laughing the whole way.

I eased away from my hiding place. Ok, everything was in position. All that they needed now was a little time. With that thought in mind, I began whistling a jaunty tune that echoed off the polished marble walls. Time to ready phase two.

X.x.X.x.X

I signaled to Raw from my perch on the upper level railing just above DG's door. Raw answered back from his place in the doorway of an uninhabited room, and then we waited. Time crawled.

Your know the feeling, when your so anxious that no matter how fast time passes, it feels like it takes forever? I contemplated this, considering that in no time at all, my butt was numb enough to stick a pin in AND to top it all off, I was hungry! How long does it take to fix that…that whatchamacallit?!! Frustration gnawed at my nerves.

I could tell that Raw was fairing much better then I. All he had to do was stand. Why did I choose to sit up here, like a freaking Gargoyle?! I just was getting close to vaulting of the balcony edge, when the door below opened. Bout damn time!

"See doll? I told you I'd get it fixed!" Glitch crowed, wrapping an arm around DG's shoulders.

"That's 'cause you're a genius." She chirped, turning into him for a hug. Hugging was a big thing for them. So many different words and reasons. The hug had its own body language.

Little things like that always stand out to me, I noticed. They were performing a kind of courtship, subtle, demur, friendly. Yes, friendly. I recognized the signs, being a veteran of the dance myself.

Being the observer was nothing compared to testing the waters. Long ago, I recalled, before I became a tin man, I had been just another city boy, wanting to change the world. So many dream and goals. But something had always been missing in my youth. Loneliness I couldn't explain. Like I couldn't find the last piece of myself.

Women always know how to throw us men for a loop. Luck and chance had led Adora straight into my life, and I never let her go. Just meeting her, and I had felt the world change. Like I really could do anything, I felt invincible when she turned her beautiful eyes to me, choosing me, wanting only _me_.

I focused on Glitch, his beaming face, so proud, so obviously smitten. I felt the grin tug at my lips. Yep, there it was.

Maybe that was why I always was so angry and short with the man. I was jealous. Oh not that he had those feelings, or that she did returned them; but because it was like painfully looking in the mirror, remembering, being taunted that my own happiness was ripped away.

They moved away from the room, walking past Raw's hiding place, he'd wisely closed the door just enough as to not be noticed. We had to move fast; else we'd lose the opportunity. I signaled Raw again then leapt down onto the landing below. I landed feet -first, and felt the shockwave go through me. I cringed; my butt was still numb. I hobbled my way over to Raw.

"Cain need to hurry. " Raw groused. I nodded and we made our way to the meeting point. It was time to step it up, they were moving slow but steady, yes, but they were still oblivious. Gotta remove the rose colored lenses.

We got ahead of them no problem, set up the decoy. Everything was falling into place. We waited for the opportune time, as they passed by the tapestries of the palace wall. The place we picked was perfect, small, dark, but ventilated. And clean. That was a must considering DG being a girl.

The gem or 'decoy' was set just between the doorway and the hall, another one just inside. It was a little childish but sometimes the best tricks were the oldest in the book. We waited again. This time both of us were behind a different tapestry. The material was thick but not completely hard to see through. I was the closest to the open door, raw positioned on the opposite wall. They were coming. Wait for it… their voices floated towards me

"…when you were little, you always used to try to weasel your way out into my lab, always squealing 'Ambrose! Lets go play!' and before I knew it, I was being tugged from my work and outside, your mother always thought it the funnies thing." Glitch laughed.

"Admit it, you liked the distraction! I can recall vividly, you sometimes sneak into my tutoring lessons just to get out of a meeting!" She countered. Wow. Childhood crush?! Hell, no wonder! It all made perfect sense.

I wondered that if things hadn't happened like they had with Azkadelia, would these two have been married already? They neared. Wait for it…..wait for it….

"Hey Deej! What's that?" Thank you Ozma for letting them play into my hands! I heard their footsteps; tension tightened in my belly, common just a little bit closer….

"An Emerald! DG come and look at this! Oh look! Here's another one!" The tapestry obscured my view. DG came closer, just enough. Raw and sprang into action, and shoved the door closed. We could hear their shrieks and screams of outrage. Phase two –complete… I made sure the door was locked. In about an hour or so we'd go 'looking' for them.

I leaned against the door, ignoring the pounding. The closet door wasn't weak wood, I made sure of it when we picked the location. I glanced at Raw who gave me a 'thumbs up', a gesture we seemed to have all picked up from DG. With a nod, we made our way to the main hall for dinner. Tonight was going to be a long night, better give the couple sometime to…talk.

A.N.: I know, I know, it seems a little long winded and forced, I'm SORRY!!! I was struggling. I have the idea, but putting all the pieces together is hard. Please review and give me feedback. Reviews are wonderful and help me update faster XD Did you like it? Hate it? I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Hopefully next chapter will be better….


	4. Hunk?

The Tin Matchmaker 

By: Lady Dark Angel 

A.N./Disclaimer: Oh wow! Sorry I took so long to update, I sorta had to gather my wits to throw a few monkey wrenches in the mix! I'm sorry! I really do love you guys! I do NOT own Tin Man or Glitch…much to my displeasure. 

Chapter 4 – Hunk? 

X.x.X.x.X 

Sometime I feel that life can be a real bitch. Especially when one makes meticulous plans…only to have an outside factor blow it all to hell! Raw and I sat in the palace library, I sipping on a whiskey, seething. Normally the library, with its smell, unique of ink and paper, musty with age, would be a comfort for others, to me; I just helped to fuel my dark mood. 

Maybe I should backtrack a little. 

Raw and I had happily sat down to dinner roughly about two hours ago; both of us content that our scheming worked out. I'd encouraged others speculations (innocent ones of course) about their whereabouts. 

Everything had gone like clock work. We'd finish our meal, patrolled the outer perimeter then went in 'search' of our victims. Holy shit. 



We had reached the closet only to find it open, and obviously empty. Shit. Shit. Shit! This was NOT what was supposed to happen! 

Raw and I stood rooted for a good five minute, completely flabbergast. How did it happen!? Who let them out!? 

Someone was going to pay for messing this up, I thought savagely before storming off for the whiskey. Raw, followed, wisely keeping quiet. 

So here we are. I could feel my gut churning. 

"Cain." Raw's shadow enveloped me. I glanced at him; making the ice cling against the glass. His face mirrored my own, I was sure. "Raw, have theory." 

"What would that be?" I grumbled, tossing back a good half of my glass. It was a savage satisfaction to feel the burning sensation rip down my throat. 

"DG, has magic….maybe, DG got them out. Remember jade tomb?" I blinked and sat up straight. Damn, he was right. I felt so stupid, how else! No one went to that area of the palace…it made sense. 

The pressure of Raw's hand to my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. 

"Cain not stupid. Just oversight…" I let out a pent up sigh. Tonight just sucks.

"Common Raw…lets hit the hay. We'll figure out something else tomorrow." We left the library and parted ways. I pondered as I reached my room. Magic was a big problem. DG was getting more and more skilled with each day, thanks to Toto's teachings.  


I shrugged off my clothes and put my gun in its usual place. Under my pillow. Problems kept cropping up…the two were proving to be more trouble then I had initiatively realized. Tomorrow…think of something tomorrow. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

Breakfast brought the ever so 'cheery' couple back…along with commands from the queen to tighten security. Jeb sat to my left gave me a questioning look as I viciously poked at my food. Life was indeed a bitch. 

DG and Glitch talked amongst themselves; no doubt trying to puzzle out last night…I leaned back as the footman cleared away my mangled plate. Gulping down coffee, I turned my attention to them. 

"So DG, where did you two go after you escaped? Why didn't you come to me?" I gave them my best scolding look. DG avoided my eye and Glitch simply twiddled his fingers. 

"Well?" I prompted. DG huffed, spearing me with her eyes. 

"We went in search of our captors..." she grumbled. Glitch just nodded in agreement, stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs. 

"myeh Deeshe dot et bast cha nind em." He added over his food. DG nudged him in the ribs and hissed. 



"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Glitch!" Glitch promptly swallowed. 

"Sorry." 

I rolled my eyes. I heard Jeb cover a laugh with a cough. Sometimes the people I knew were just cut from a different cloth. 

My attention was splintered by the frantic rush of the head man servant, Brutus. He stopped just before the queen's chair and bowed. All our eyes took in the flustered man. 

"Your majesty" He puffed, obviously out of breath, trying to compose himself. She nodded and he rose. 

"A Lieutenant Hunk has arrived, he requests an audience immediately." My eyebrows rose; an audience? Glitch looked stricken, and the queen just smiled. 

"Very well. Come Ambrose, DG. "she turned to me. " You too as well Mr. Cain. " 

She nodded again as Ahamo helped her from her seat, taking time to press a kiss to her palm. We followed to the main hall. No one spoke but I knew that there were mixed emotions amongst our company. 

Glitch's gait was unsteady, belaying his nervousness. Why he would be so I didn't understand. DG shoes clicked lightly on the marble flooring while the queen's steps where barely audible next to the silent king. As we approached the great hall, we were immediately drawn to the small group of people standing toward the bottom of the ornate staircase. Glitch unconsciously straightened his jacket as the queen led us closer to them.  


I studied them as we approached. A man, a woman, and a young girl. 

The man wore the ensemble of a soldier, typical of a lieutenant. The girls both wore outfits that could be described as 'out of fashion' as my wife would say, but they didn't look ashamed. Proud, even. 

The queen bestowed upon the group an angelic smile. Glitch bumbled down the stairs and launched into the group, hugging the man and the older woman. They all were smiling, laughing and crying. I was very confused. Who the hell were these people? 

The queen smiled and king pulled his daughter closer to him, chuckling. DG seemed just as confused as I. 

The Queen graced down the rest of the steps and gestured toward the happy family. 

"Welcome, welcome to my home. Ambrose, would you please introduce us to your family?" 

Family!? Glitch had a family?? Wait a frickin moment! Hunk!? My gaze swung down to Glitch and my jaw dropped. 

Glitches last name was Hunk!? I had to bite my lip very, VERY hard not to laugh. 

It was the most contradicting thing I'd ever heard! Ambrose Hunk huh? Weird. 



Glitch cleared his throat and gestured towards the man. 

"Your majesties…" his voice squeaked. "M-may I present, my brother, Lieutenant Lazarus Hunk and his lady, Annabel Marjory Hunk…and this…" he stopped and stared at the young girl, puzzled. 

"Who _are_ you?" he asked incredulously. 

The girl, who'd been standing towards the back, nervously stepped forward. I blinked, wondering why I hadn't really noticed her. What the hell? Glitch and girl stared at one another. 

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked once, twice, three times but it didn't change. It was like looking into a warped mirror. The two of them wore identical expressions of wonder; both had the wild dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and lanky builds. Oh. My. Gods. A _female _copy!? Lazarus walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. 

"Ambrose I'd like you to meet Niravana… she's your-"Lazarus was cut off by a loud crash. Startled, I spun around, gun in hand. What the hell?! 

TBC 

A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's been forever, writer's block sucks! For those who wonder, why I chose the 'Hunk' as his last name? Well, I got curious about the name of the hired hand on WOZ who was the scarecrow in the movie, his name was Hunk, and so I thought I'd pay tribute to the movie by using the character's name! Can anyone guess who she is? Whoever guesses right gets to have an idea of their choice (except Cain/DG, sorry this is purely Glitch/DG) put into the story XD so please review and gimme your answers! Love ya!

3


End file.
